naruto_shokubaifandomcom-20200214-history
Clan List
Here is where you can take a look at the different custom created clans featured in the roleplay. Your RPC can be from a clan chosen from the actual continuity of Naruto or they can choose to create their own clans filled with potential traits such as special dojutsu or hiden techniques. Below are a list of clans able to be played within the entire Shokubai Universe, the bullets are to represent active slots for clan members in each clan, and are a strict visualization of the limit of rpcs allowed in each clan. More bullets will only be added upon expansion, and procreation. A Amagiri Clan The Amagiri clan (天霧一族, Amagiri Ichizoku) is one of the three clans that hail from Yumegakure that appears in Naruto Shippūden: Kizuna Drive. They were the founders of the village. * * * * Akimichi Clan The Akimichi clan (秋道一族, Akimichi Ichizoku) is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure. Their techniques allow them to increase their body size up to gargantuan proportion among st others impressive feats. * * * * Aburame Clan The Aburame clan (油女一族, Aburame Ichizoku) is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure.1 At birth, members of this clan are offered to a special breed of insects such as kikaichū as a nest, residing just under their host's skin. These insects will then live in symbiosis with their host from that point on. Because of this, its members are characterised by their use of insects as weapons. * * * * F Fūma Clan The Fūma clan (風魔一族, Fūma Ichizoku) is a renowned ninja clan, famous in at least Amegakure and the Land of Fire. It is unknown where they hail from. They are well-known as an aggressive clan and fight using their characteristic giant Fūma Shuriken; a large, four-bladed weapon said to possess preeminent sharpness. * * * * H Haruno Clan The Haruno Clan '(春野一族, ''Haruno Ichizoku) is one of the known clans that is generally for medical nin. Though this is not to say that all of the clan members are experts with in the medical world. This preticular clan hold some quiet hearty people with in it. * * * * Hatake Clan The '''Hatake Clan (はたけ一族, Hatake Ichizoku) Is one of the more common and well known clans around Konoha. The Hatake clan is full of respectable people who prefer the lives with their friends than anything. Hatake is one of the more Loyal clans there is, they can normally always be trust worthy and seem to pull threw almost any obsical that comes their way. * * * * Hirasaka Clan The Hirasaka clan (比良坂一族, Hirasaka Ichizoku) is one of the three clans that hail from Yumegakure that appears in Naruto Shippūden: Kizuna Drive. * * * * Hoshigaki Clan The Hoshigaki are a rather exotic clan, exclusive to Kirigakure. They are a group of people who take upon many characteristics similar to sharks. With pale grey-blue skin and shark-like eyes, they can appear monstrous in some manners. There similarities almost completed with their facial markings, similar to the gills of a fish. They are most notable for their stamina and chakra prowess. * * * * Hōzuki Clan The Hōzuki clan (鬼灯一族, Hōzuki Ichizoku) is a group of ninja that settled in Kirigakure after the ending of the Warring States Period. Members of this clan have the ability to turn their bodies into liquefied form. * * * * Inuzuka Clan The Inuzuka clan (犬塚一族, Inuzuka Ichizoku) or Inuzuka family (犬塚家, Inuzuka-ke) is a family of shinobi in Konohagakure known for their use of ninken as fighting companions and are easily identified by the distinctive red fang markings on their cheeks. * * * * I Iburi Clan The Iburi clan (イブリ一族, Iburi Ichizoku) was a seclusive clan that lived underground in the Land of Fire. They had the ability to become smoke at will and still physically interact. However, this ability was imperfect, causing them to occasionally transform unintentionally. In their smoke form, they were vulnerable to wind as it caused them to disperse permanently and die. * * * * J Jūgo's Clan This clan is an unknown family, which originated from an unknown area. The members of this clan possess the innate ability to absorb natural energy (自然エネルギー, shizen enerugī) from their surroundings due to their unique bodies, however, the adverse effects of this energy results in sudden and uncontrollable surges of madness, causing them to sporadically go berserk. Their unique bodies also secrete special fluids that allow them to undergo various drastic physical alterations. * * * * K Kagetsu Family The Kagetsu family hail from Motoyoshi Village within the Land of Fire. The were originally ordinary herb-sellers that, though poor, lived happy lives filled with laughter. When they discovered that the herbs growing in the surrounding mountainside were valuable, the family became rich. * * * * Kaguya Clan (かぐや一族, Kaguya Ichizoku) is a now extinct clan, known for their savage battle tactics and archaic values, and descendents of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, as selected few have inherited a derivative of her original ability to manipulate one's bone structures. * * * * Kedōin Clan The Kedōin clan (祁答院一族, Kedōin Ichizoku) is a small clan led by Agari Kaisen. * * Kurama Clan Exclusive to the anime, the Kurama clan (鞍馬一族, Kurama Ichizoku) is a clan of extremely skilled genjutsu users. This talent in genjutsu is due to the kekkei genkaithat the clan possesses. However, once every few generations, a member of the clan will be born with such enormous skill in genjutsu that their illusions causes the brain to make anything that happens to the victim within the genjutsu physically real, allowing the clan member to potentially kill their opponents with genjutsu. * * * Kuriarare Clan The Kuriarare clan is among more of the common people from Kirigakure, with no special history behind them. They're notable for their gangly appearances, with tall and thin builds that make them a notable people in crowds around. * * * Kurosuki Clan The Kurosuki Clan is a clan with the capabilities of producing shinobi. * * * M Momochi Clan The Momochi clan is a skilled clan of individuals renowned for their exceptional strength and prowess as shinobi, they are often to produce skilled individuals. * * * * N Nara Clan The Nara clan (奈良一族, Nara Ichizoku) or Nara family (奈良家, Nara-ke) is known for their intelligence, ninjutsu that entails the manipulation of shadows, and tending of deer such as Rikumaru, which graze in a large area of the Nara clan forest. * * * * O Onmyō Clan Tthe Onmyō Clan (陰陽一族, Onmyō Ichizoku) is a clan leaving their original home off of the borders of Konoha and relocating to the Hidden Mist Village. Because of years of enslavement due to Rogue ninja, having to pay food taxes as well as monetary taxes, the clan soon grew tired of this and sought strength. After years of training with Juubeirama Senju, the Clan found their power to fight against the oppressors. Even so, a lot of the clan perished fighting for their land and was forced to escape death from the rogues wishing to end their lives. * * * * R Ringo Clan The Ringo Clan is a clan of shinobi who have particular skill in Kenjutsu. * * Rinha Clan The Rinha clan (ピット一族, Rinha Ichizoku) was a clan with specialists of medical ninjutsu that appeared in Naruto Shippūden 3D: The New Era. They have performed admirably in the past wars. A survivor named Malice was the best of the clan. * * S Sarutobi Clan The Sarutobi clan (猿飛一族, Sarutobi Ichizoku) is an influential clan from Konohagakure. It has produced several notable members who have held positions of high authority, such as Hokage, and membership in the Twelve Guardian Ninja. All known members have also been observed devotees of the Will of Fire * * * * Senju Clan The Senju clan (千手一族, Senju Ichizoku) was a group of shinobi that were the strongest, feared and most respected clan above all other clans in the ninja world during the war-torn era before the founding of the hidden villages. Together with their rivals — and distant relatives through a common ancestor — the Uchiha clan, they are responsible for founding the first hidden village named Konohagakure and making the village into what it is today. (No Wood Release) * * * * Shiin Clan The Shiin clan '(完全一族, ''Shiin Ichizoku) was a small shinobi clan from the Land of the Rice Fields, where Orochimaru established the Land of Sound. Despite their size, they had high ideals. After Otogakure was founded, all the skilled members joined Otogakure. But when the requests from the daimyō stopped coming, their leader lost his reason to live and set sight for a gold mine. * * * * Shirogane Clan The '''Shirogane clan (白銀一族, Shirogane Ichizoku) was the puppet clan from the Land of Wind that appeared in Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles 2. They are the principal antagonists of the game. * * * * Suikazan Clan The Suikazan clan is a group of shinobi noted for their durability and chakra prowess. * * T Tenro Clan The Tenro clan (天狼一族, Tenro Ichizoku) exclusively appears in Naruto Shippūden: Kizuna Drive. It is a clan of shinobi that hail from Yumegakure. * * Tsuchigumo Clan The Tsuchigumo clan (土蜘蛛一族, Tsuchigumo Ichizoku) is a clan that formed a pact with the Third Hokage during the Third Shinobi World War. The clan's leader at that time, En no Gyōja, developed a technique that could wipe out an entire village. By terms of the pact with the Third Hokage, En no Gyōja declared the technique to be forbidden, in exchange for protection provided by Konoha in times of need. * * U Uchiha Clan The Uchiha clan (うちは一族, Uchiha Ichizoku) was one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure, and was also reputed to be the village's most powerful clan, producing shinobi that were exceptionally talented and battle-oriented. Sharingan and all its forms are unlocked through rp as it happens in the Canon. Mangekyō Sharingan can manifest itself in two different abilities, similar ones, or two of the same. * Uzumaki Clan The Uzumaki clan (うずまき一族, Uzumaki Ichizoku) was a prominent clan in Uzushiogakure. They were distant blood relatives of the Senju clan and as such, both were on good terms; an alliance that extended onto their hidden villages — Konohagakure and Uzushiogakure. The shinobi of Konoha integrated Uzushiogakure's symbol onto their uniforms and flak jackets as well as on the shoulders of their uniforms as a sign of friendship and goodwill between the two villages, and continue to do so to this day, in memory of their friendship even years after Uzushiogakure's destruction.This clan produced the latest Hokage. * * * W Watari Ninja The Watari Ninja (Watari Ninja; Literally meaning "Wandering Ninja") is a small group of missing-nin led by Hōki. Most of the members wear masks to hide their identities. * * Y Yamanaka Clan The Yamanaka clan (山中一族, Yamanaka Ichizoku) is a family of ninja found in Konohagakure. They specialise in mind related techniques, and they own and run a flower shop in the village.The members of this clan specialise in mind-centred techniques which makes them experts at intelligence gathering and espionage. * * * * Yota's Clan This travelling clan had the ability to manipulate weather, which they used for their trades. * * Yuki Clan The Yuki clan (雪一族, Yuki Ichizoku) lived in the Land of Water. Some time ago, the country was in the midst of a civil war. In this war, different sides battled each other using ninja in combat, some of whom possessed kekkei genkai. After the war ended, memories of the gruesome battles still lingered in the minds of the people, causing wide-spread persecutions against those with the kekkei genkai. Because of this, the Yuki clan, whose members carried the Ice Release kekkei genkai went into hiding for their own safety. * * * * Custom ''For permissions to create to a clan of your own contact an administrator upon making a biography ''